


Покажи мне путь

by WinterrrWinds



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterrrWinds/pseuds/WinterrrWinds
Summary: "Каждую ночь я молюсь в надежде, что небеса есть.А днём я всё больше сомневаюсь, когда вижу, как святые обращаются в грешников".
Kudos: 1





	Покажи мне путь

**Author's Note:**

> R за нецензурную лексику.

«Every night I say a prayer  
In the hopes that there's a heaven.  
And every day I'm more confused  
As the saints turn into sinners.  
All the heroes and legends  
I knew as a child Have fallen to idols of clay.  
And I feel this empty place inside  
So afraid that I've lost my faith».  
(Styx)  
  
Мама всегда говорила: «Каждому воздастся по делам его, Коннор». Прости, мама, но что-то я в это не верю. Я вижу вокруг боль и страдания, вижу бессмысленные смерти невинных людей, вижу, как виновные же остаются безнаказанными. В чём тут справедливость? Есть ли она?

А мы с Мёрфи? «Святые», которые избавляют мир от подонков. Хорошие мы или плохие? На стороне добра или зла? Имеем ли мы вообще право вершить над кем-то суд? Если даже имеем, то ведь все равно не сможем искоренить это зло, уничтожить полностью. Злодеи появятся снова, их будет больше. Это как отрезать голову гидре – на месте одной вырастают две, снова и снова. Так много вопросов, они давят, заставляют задыхаться под грузом безысходности, а ответы где? Их нет.

Но что я точно знаю, так это одно - я всегда буду присматривать за братом и сделаю всё, чтобы спасти его. Даже если ради этого мне придется продать душу самому Дьяволу.

– Эй, Коннор, – Мёрфи сонно потер глаза, выпутываясь из одеяла. – Ты с кем там говоришь?  
– Сам с собой, – последовал тихий ответ. – Голова не болит? Нехило ты вчера нажрался.  
– Вообще ничего не болит, я как заново родился, – воскликнул Мёрфи и даже привстал было, но сразу же упал обратно, хватаясь за голову. – Мать твою, больно.  
– Придурок, – Коннор усмехнулся и кинул брату бутылку воды из морозилки. – Приложи, легче станет.  
– Хорошо, мам, – фыркнул в ответ брат, но бутылку-таки ко лбу приложил.  
– Договоришься сейчас. Завтрак не получишь.  
– Блять, да я сейчас о еде и думать не смогу. Так о чем ты там с собой разговаривал?  
– Да ерунда, – отмахнулся Коннор.  
– Да? По твоему лицу так не скажешь.  
– Никогда не задумывался о том, почему этот мир такой… такой говённый?  
– Пф, «никогда не задумывался»! Да я думал об этом каждый день. Особенно с тех пор, как мы взялись за наше дело. Но потом понял, что менее говённым он от моих размышлений не станет. Расслабься, Кон. Мы делаем всё, что можем, – со стоном боли, Мёрфи всё же поднялся со своего матраса и потянулся, разводя руки в стороны.

Коннор всегда верил. Верил в Бога, верил в высшую справедливость, верил в их с братом дело. И эта безоговорочная вера не покидала его до недавнего времени. Сегодня, пока Мёрфи спал, Коннор включил телевизор и в очередной (уже который по счету) раз увидел, что оправдали очередного мафиози. Что вообще может подтолкнуть всех этих «добрых и честных» людей к такому? Деньги, очевидно. Или, может, шантаж. Да это и не важно, важно то, что мир с каждым днем казался все более бессмысленным и несправедливым. И обилие этой несправедливости, жадности и безразличия «хороших» людей действительно смогли пошатнуть его веру.

– Кон, эй, – Мёрф щелкнул пальцами перед лицом брата. – Серьезно, перестань думать об этом. Мы с тобой делаем этот мир лучше. Может, это вдохновит хороших людей и напугает подонков, кто знает. А если и нет, то наша с тобой совесть будет чиста, потому что мы не остались равнодушными. Коннор посмотрел на брата и мягко ему улыбнулся.  
– Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но после твоих слов мне становится спокойнее. Спасибо, Мёрф.  
– Обращайся в любое время. Я из нас двоих всегда был сообразительнее, –Мёрфи ткнул брата в бок, заставляя того наконец расслабиться хоть немного.  
– Ой, да завали уже. Сейчас возьму свои слова обратно, умник.

И пока братья смеялись, в шутку пиная друг друга, серое небо Бостона, которое было беспросветным не меньше месяца, стало проясняться.

Да, может, они с братом и не избавят мир от всего зла, но они будут стараться. Даже если люди будут осуждать их, если все от них отвернутся, они всё равно будут друг у друга. Двое против всего мира, если потребуется. И пока это так, они будут верить. Если не в высшие силы, то друг в друга, а этого достаточно.


End file.
